Blood Stains
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: Set at the end of Bloodlust. Dean’s angry and reckless after John’s death. Sam is trying to help but what happens when Dean’s anger get’s out of control. Warning: Character Death!
1. Blood Stains

Blood Stain

Blood Stains

Summary: Set at the end of Bloodlust. Dean's angry and reckless after John's death. Sam is trying to help but what happens when Dean's anger get's out of control. One Shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

Note: The boys have already found out about John's deal. I'm not sure they have anyway, I am pretty sure that they find out in Crossroads which is after Bloodlust, but anyway. They know. So…

Sam sighed as he entered the Impala, his fingers grazing his bruised cheek.

Dean had angry a lot lately and he seemed to be taking the brunt of it.

Sam knew that Dean was hurt over their father's death. Partly because he was dead but also because he died to save Dean.

Hell. He was angry too but he realised that their father had not wanted to loose Dean and so he made the deal.

He would have done the same if he had have thought of it.

He would have done it for Jess too.

He saw Dean come out after tying Gordon up.

Dean got in the Impala too and looked at him.

"Lenore and the others get out ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. They're all fine" Sam replied. "Gordon sorted?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't be able to get out. I'll call someone in a couple of days". Dean replied.

"Shouldn't we call the police?" Sam asked but shrunk into his seat at Dean's look.

Dean laughed, as he started the engine. "Yeah. The police. Cuz there not after us aswell".

Then silence.

"Sammy? You ok?" Dean asked sensing the weirdness.

"Yeah" Sam whispered and that's when Dean saw the big purple bruise on Sam's cheek. He inwardly cringed.

Sam looked over at him. "Dean? Don't you…don't you ever wanna talk about it?"

Dean's face hardened. "No" His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter; his knuckles beginning to turn white.

This time, Sam cringed. "I just… it's not healthy Dean. I was right before. It's not what dad would have wanted".

Dean swerved his head and looked at Sam; anger very much apparent in his eyes. "And when do you care what dad wants? Huh? You went to college even when dad didn't want you too! You didn't care then! What about when dad was hurt! Where were you? When dad needed back up! Where were you then Sam? You never gave a rat's ass about what dad wanted! But now because he's dead, you start to care about what he wants! Doesn't work that way Sam! You didn't care before! Why should you now? You're just a selfish, arrogant, jerk who cares about no one but themselves!" The words kept pouring from Dean's mouth and though he could see the pain in Sam's eyes as clear as day, he couldn't stop yelling.

It was only when they heard the sound of blaring horns did Dean stop yelling and try to swerve the car, but it was too late.

The sickening sound of metal against metal and the crash of the glass imploding inward on them were heard.

The car was sent in a tail spin and finally stopped when it crashed into the metal barricades.

It looked like a war zone.

The truck that had ploughed into the Impala was leaking oil but luckily the driver was conscious and able to move out of the 18 wheeler and get himself to the grass on the side of the road. His only apparent injuries were a large gash on his head and his leg which was twisted in an awful position.

Dean's eyes opened to slits and he looked around as far as he could see without causing his shoulder to move which was in blinding pain.

"Sammy?" Dean coughed while trying to reach his pocket knife and cut himself free from the seatbelt which was tight around his chest.

"Sammy?" Dean repeated and that's when he felt the weight on his right arm.

Dean turned his neck, wincing at the pain and took in the sight of his brother.

Sam's forehead was covered in blood; a large gash on his hairline.

His head was lying on Dean's shoulder and his eyes wide open.

A thin river of blood flowing down his chin from his mouth.

Dean gagged as the bile rose in his throat.

"Sam…Sammy?" Dean whispered tears flowing down his cheeks.

Ignoring the blinding, white hot pain in his shoulder, Dean moved in his seat and raised his hand to check Sam's pulse, but he watched in horror as Sam's head just lolled to the side, unsupported.

"Oh god. No" Dean whispered and placed his fingers on Sam's neck and searched frantically for a pulse.

There was none.

He placed his hand on Sam's chest, hoping to feel the familiar thump.

Sam's chest stayed silent and unmoving.

"No…Sammy…Please no!" Dean pleaded.

Then he heard a sound of sirens.

They stopped and someone approached the window.

It was a woman.

She too checked Sam's pulse.

She shook her head at the two men behind her and moved to Dean's side as the two men began to lift Sam's body out of the window.

Sam's head still lolled at one side.

"Sir. Are you hurt?" The woman asked him but Dean continued to stare at the passenger seat of the Impala, two large blood stains on it.

The woman spoke into her radio. "We've got 2 hurt. One seems to be in shock and we've also got a DOA". Her voice was filled with sadness.

Dean continued to stare and spoke to the bloodstains. "I'm so sorry Sammy" Hoping that Sam would hear him.

What do you think? Evil?

Please Review

HardyGirl2K8


	2. The Blame Game

Blood Stains

**Blood Stains**

**Summary: Set at the end of Bloodlust. Dean's angry and reckless after John's death. Sam is trying to help but what happens when Dean's anger get's out of control.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

**You asked me to continue it. So I have. But I'm not sure how long it's gonna go on. I've got a plot worked out, possibly 8 chapters. But I'm not quite sure. But for now, on with chapter 2…**

**Chapter 2: The Blame Game**

_The woman spoke into her radio. "We've got 2 hurt. One seems to be in shock and we've also got a DOA". Her voice was filled with sadness._

_Dean continued to stare and spoke to the bloodstains. "I'm so sorry Sammy" Hoping that Sam would hear him._

The sun blasted through the window of the small hospital room as Dean Winchester opened his eyes. He groaned as the light infiltrated his senses and then suddenly there was no more light.

"Wha…" He whispered and once again opened his eyes coming face to face with Bobby.

"Morning Dean" Bobby said, taking a sip from a cup of caffeine.

"Bobby? What are you doing here?" Dean said, confused.

"Got a call that you boys had been in an accident and I came down as soon as possible. Why? What'd you expect me to do? Sit there watching Oprah?" Bobby replied, smiling, but then it turned to sadness. He was about to say something else when Dean spoke.

"Bobby. Sam he…he…" He couldn't say the rest. It was too hard. Tears fell down his face as he thought about Sam. Memories of the crash flooding his mind.

"I know Dean. I'm so sorry" Bobby replied, a tear falling down his own cheek.

"It's my fault" Dean whispered. "I should have seen the truck…" He trailed off, more tears flooding his cheeks. "I should never have said those things to him. God Bobby. You should have seen the look in his eyes. And then…oh god" Dean took in a heavy breath. "It's all my fault".

Bobby looked at him sternly. "Dean. None of this is your fault".

Dean looked at Bobby, his eyes full of guilt. "Yeah it is Bobby. It is my fault. I should have seen the truck and now. Now Sam's dead because of it!"

"Look at me boy!" Bobby said sternly. "None of this is your fault! If anything, it was that damn driver's!"

"But it is Bobby. I should have seen the truck" Dean whispered.

Bobby looked at him. "Sam could have said that" Dean looked at him. "Sam could have blamed himself for the other crash. But he realized that it wasn't his fault. And you should too".

"Bobby…I…" Dean sighed. "I can't believe that. My brother is dead because of me".

"No Dean" Bobby's eyes bore into Dean's. "Sam's gone because of a damned drunk driver. Not you".

Dean sighed. "Maybe" Another tear falling down his cheek.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean had a restless sleep that night as he was made to watch the crash from a different perspective.

Dream Dean watched as Dean turned his head and looked at Sam; anger very much apparent in his eyes. "And when do you care what dad wants? Huh? You went to college even when dad didn't want you too! You didn't care then! What about when dad was hurt! Where were you? When dad needed back up! Where were you then Sam? You never gave a rat's ass about what dad wanted! But now because he's dead, you start to care about what he wants! Doesn't work that way Sam! You didn't care before! Why should you now? You're just a selfish, arrogant, jerk who cares about no one but themselves!" The words kept pouring from Dean's mouth and dream Dean could see the pain in Sam's eyes and he cringed inwardly.

He watched as horns blared and Dean stopped yelling and tried to swerve the car.

He watched as his beloved Impala was smashed into by the truck.

The worst thing was that he saw Sam's head smack against the window from the harsh swerve at the same time that the truck ploughed into the door and dream Dean knew that that was the moment when his brother died.

Nobody could have survived the impact.

Not even a Winchester.

Then suddenly the scene changed and Sam was standing in front of him.

His body was covered in wounds; blood dripping from them.

"Why didn't you save me Dean?" He whispered but it was more like an accusation.

"Sammy…I…" Dean trailed off; he had no words that he could say.

"Why Dean? You're supposed to be my brother. My protector. Why Dean?!"

"Sammy please…" Dean whispered; his head hung low, he couldn't face the pain and anger in Sam's eyes.

"I used to look up to you. Why didn't you help me Dean? Why did you leave me to die? WHY DEAN?!" Sam yelled with such anger that tears began to pour down Dean's face.

"I'm so sorry Sammy. So sorry. Please forgive me" Dean pleaded with his brother.

Sam continued to look at Dean with disgust until he faded away.

"Sam! Sam please! I'm sorry! SAMMY!" Dean yelled to his fading brother.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled and two figures watched him closely.

"Why do we have to put him through this?" One asked.

"He needs to learn" The other replied. "The future depends on it"

"But did we have to do it like this?" The first one said, questioningly.

"I don't like it either. But it's the only way" The second replied and continued to watch the screaming Winchester.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review**

**HardyGirl2K8**


	3. Confusion And Conscience

Blood Stains

**Blood Stains**

**Summary: Set at the end of Bloodlust. Dean's angry and reckless after John's death. Sam is trying to help but what happens when Dean's anger get's out of control.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

**Chapter 3: Confusion And Conscience.**

Dean's eyes snapped open as he heard Sam's voice. "Gordon sorted?"

Dean whipped his head round. 'Huh?' he thought finding himself back in the Impala in Red Lodge, Montana; Sam sitting right next to him.

"Yeah" Dean whispered; utterly confused.

Dean looked over and saw the big purple bruise on Sam's cheek. He inwardly cringed; again.

Sam looked over at him. "Dean? Don't you…don't you ever wanna talk about it?"

Dean's face hardened, once again. "No" His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter; his knuckles beginning to turn white. He forced himself to relax.

This time, Sam cringed. "I just… it's not healthy Dean. I was right before. It's not what dad would have wanted".

Dean swerved his head and looked at Sam; anger once again apparent in his eyes. "And when do you care what dad wants? Huh? You went to college even when dad didn't want you too! You didn't care then! What about when dad was hurt! Where were you? When dad needed back up! Where were you then Sam? You never gave a rat's ass about what dad wanted! But now because he's dead, you start to care about what…" The words came out so fast and Dean had to bite his tongue to stop himself from yelling. He saw the pain and hurt in Sam's eyes and turned away. He couldn't face them.

It was only then when Dean remembered about the truck.

His eyes widened as they approached the intersection, but relaxed when he realised that there was no truck in sight.

Dean sighed. 'It was just a dream. A detailed and real feeling dream, but a dream none the less'.

"So…um…" Dean looked back to his brother a well trained mask now placed on his face. "Where are we heading to?"

"Forest just outside of Green bay, Wisconsin" Sam replied, not looking at Dean. "Fit's the MO of a werewolf".

"Have we got some flares?" Dean asked looking at Sam, pointedly.

"Got about 6 or 7 in the trunk" Sam replied, still not looking at Dean.

Dean sighed. This was going to be a long drive.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The impala pulled to a halt; Dean and Sam quickly getting out and heading to the trunk.

Dean picked out a couple of flares and handed some to Sam. "We'll leave some here encase it get's away. Not likely though, but a possibility"

Sam just nodded.

Dean sighed. Now he was getting the cold shoulder.

Dean and Sam walked through the woods for a while and found…

…absolutely nothing.

The brothers were just about to head back when a low growl erupted from the dense forest but where, they didn't know.

Suddenly Dean heard a painful cry which made his heart stop.

A painful cry that he recognised as his little brothers.

Dean's whole body froze when he turned around and saw his little brother being mauled by the wendigo; his cries echoing through the forest.

"Sam!" Dean screamed and shot a bullet at the wendigo.

The wendigo turned round and looked at Dean angrily.

Dean also looked at the wendigo angrily as he lifted the flare gun.

"Say goodbye" Dean said and shot.

The wendigo screamed painfully as the flare hit its mark and it burst into flames.

Dean ran over to Sam without a second thought and looked at his brother's bloodied chest.

"Oh god" Dean whispered, the bile rising in his throat.

He gingerly picked Sam up, cursing when Sam's body began to shiver and he moaned in pain.

"Come on Sammy. You'll be ok" Dean whispered to Sam but also to himself, in reassurance.

He placed Sam, carefully, in the back of the car and promptly drove to the hospital at full speed.

He didn't care if he was past the limit.

All that mattered was that Sam needed him.

And he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

He wasn't going to fail.

Not this time.

**What do you think?**

**Please review**

**HardyGirl2K8**


	4. Coincidence

Blood Stains

**Blood Stains**

**Summary: Set at the end of Bloodlust. Dean's angry and reckless after John's death. Sam is trying to help but what happens when Dean's anger get's out of control.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

**Chapter 4: Coincidence**

_He placed Sam, carefully, in the back of the car and promptly drove to the hospital at full speed._

_He didn't care if he was past the limit._

_All that mattered was that Sam needed him._

_And he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice._

_He wasn't going to fail._

_Not this time._

The Impala skidded to a halt in the hospital car park and Dean killed the engine, got Sam out and rushed through the emergency doors.

"Help!" Dean yelled. "Somebody help!"

A nurse ran over to him. "What's wrong?"

"My brother" Dean panted. "We were in the woods. A bear attacked him"

The nurse nodded and after taking one look at the youngest Winchester, yelled. "We need a gurney here stat" Her eyes filled with panic.

Two orderlies wheeled a gurney in and took Sam from Dean, placing him on the gurney, rushing him into the ER.

Dean could only watch as they took his brother behind glass doors.

Sam's gurney was brought into surgery 1 and the surgeons and nurses begun their work.

They hooked Sam up to a Pulse Ox meter, a heart monitor and inserted a nasal canula under his nose and embedded two IV's into his right arm.

The surgeon then began the work of fixing Sam's chest.

"Damn" He said after about 10 minutes. "This kid's chest is just torn to shreds. Oh. Looks like we got a punctured lung. How are his sat's and vitals?"

"Pulse is 100 over 80. Oxygen levels are at 74 and we've got a good rhythm".

"Looks like we've got a tough kid on our hands" The surgeon replied and began to stitch Sam's lung and chest and set his rib.

Dean was going crazy.

The walls were white.

The chairs were white.

Most people's clothes were white.

And worst of all. It had been 2 hours and he hadn't heard anything about Sam.

Doctors and surgeons and nurses bustled through the doors every minute.

Neither had anything about Sam.

He'd been asked to fill in countless forms and each time he'd asked about his brother.

Each time.

Nothing.

A doctor came through the doors and Dean looked up.

His heart screamed 'finally' when the doctor announced "Family of Samuel Davison".

Dean was there in a flash.

"I'm his brother. Dean. Please. Tell me what's wrong with Sam".

The doctor led him into a consultation room.

"First of all" The doctor said. "Sam made it through surgery and we think he's going to be fine"

That alleviated some of Dean's fears but he still had to ask. "Think?"

"Well. Considering there are no complications such as infection, he'll be fine" The doctor replied. "Sam had a punctured lung and several lacerations to his right lung and kidney which caused some internal bleeding but Sam's surgeon, Doctor Holden, managed to fix him up. You shouldn't worry Dean. Sam just needs some rest, but he'll be fine. He's awake if you want to see him"

Dean nodded. "Thanks"

The doctor led Dean down a corridor and stopped at room 22.

"Sam's still hooked up to a heart monitor and pulse ox, just in case and he's got an IV for blood, but you don't need to worry. They're just to help him recover and allow us to keep an eye on him" The doctor said.

"Thanks" Dean replied with a genuine smile.

"Call for Dr Reed if you need me" Dr Reed said.

Dean nodded in thanks and entered Sam's room.

"Hey Sammy" Dean said as he looked at Sam; lying in the hospital bed.

Sam looked at him and smiled. "Hey Dean"

Dean took a seat next to Sam's bed. "You ok dude?"

Sam nodded. "yeah".

"I just talked to the doc. He say's you'll be fine. A little banged up and bruised but fine, none the less" Dean said and Sam smiled.

"Thanks Dean" Sam whispered before laying his head on the pillow and falling into a deep sleep.

Dean smiled. 'He'll be fine'.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review**

**HardyGirl2K8**


	5. Consuming Darkness

Blood Stains

**Blood Stains**

**Summary: Set at the end of Bloodlust. Dean's angry and reckless after John's death. Sam is trying to help but what happens when Dean's anger get's out of control.**

**AN: ****Sorry for the long wait but my computer was on the fritz and I kept losing my work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

**Chapter 5: Consuming Darkness**

"_I just talked to the doc. He say's you'll be fine. A little banged up and bruised but fine, none the less" Dean said and Sam smiled._

"_Thanks Dean" Sam whispered before laying his head on the pillow and falling into a deep sleep._

_Dean smiled. 'He'll be fine'._

Dean sat next to his younger sibling's bed; watching warily.

"You shouldn't worry too much" A voice said behind him. "Doc says he should be fine".

Dean turned around to face the nurse, Karen. "Yeah. I know Karen, but it's kind of in the job description of older brother" Dean laughed; smiling.

Karen smiled too. "We got some freshly brewed coffee in the lounge. You should go. Sam will be fine".

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Thanks" And left the room.

Karen smiled sadly and looked over to Sam's still body. "I'm sorry young one but it is the only way".

Tears fell down her cheeks as she left the room, closing the door softly.

Dean finished his cup of coffee and headed back to Sam's room but stopped when he saw all the commotion.

His stomach churned and the bile rose in his throat.

'No. Please. No. Not Sammy'

Tears welled up in Dean's eyes and his heart began to break as he watched the flurry of doctors and nurses yelling out orders continuously.

Inside the room, doctors and nurses tried their hardest to stabilize the young man in front of them.

"Continue compressions!" The doctor yelled out.

"We're back into sinus with him!" A nurse yelled out to dean's relief.

"We've got a pulse!" Another yelled.

"Thank God" The doctor said. "Take him down to exam. Check the stitches for infection and get a full body scan done as well".

Sam was wheeled out of the room and as the doctor came out, Dean confronted him.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked swiping the tears from the corner of his eyes. "Why was he…Why did he?" Dean trailed off.

"We're not sure but I've sent him up to exam to get his stitches checked for infection and for a full body scan. If something's wrong, we'll find out" The doctor replied.

"Thanks" Dean replied and let the doctor go to his work.

Dean sighed and sat on the chair in Sam's room. Once again; waiting.

Sam was back in his room and Dean was constantly at his bedside.

The doctor had said that Sam must have taken a large blow to the head because he'd gotten a brain hemorrhage.

The reason he'd crashed was because the hemorrhage had caused pressure in his brain.

He'd needed emergency surgery to fix the clot and put a monitor in to tell them how high the pressure was.

23 at the moment.

It was bad.

The doctors had said that it would get better.

Dean was building hope.

But then it was shattered effortlessly.

A shrill beeping was emitted from the heart monitor; showing a flat red line.

Doctors and nurses rushed in forcing Dean to the doorway.

"Start compressions!" The doctor yelled.

"Any change!" The doctor yelled after a minute.

"Nothing!" One of the nurses called out.

"Charge the paddles!" The doctor called out and was handed the paddles.

"Charging!"

"Clear!"

"No change!"

"Again!"

"Charging!"

"Clear!"

"No change!"

"Again!"

They tried and tried again.

"Charging!"

"Clear!"

"I'm sorry doctor" A nurse said sadly.

"How long has he been down?" The doctor asked one of the nurses.

"15 minutes" One of the nurses replied.

"Alright. I'll call it" The doctor said, a tear falling down his face as he heard Dean's frantic cries. "Time of death. 11.22pm"

"NO! SAMMY!" Dean yelled, his cries echoing in the hallway.

The nurses tidied the equipment and filed out of the room.

"I'm sorry" The doctor said to Dean as he left.

Sobs racked Dean's body, mourning the loss of his baby brother.

"No…no…please…no" Dean whispered and stood, running out of the hospital with a yell.

"NO!"

**What do you think?**

**Please Review**

**HardyGirl2K8**


	6. Revelation

Blood Stains

**Blood Stains**

**Summary: Set at the end of Bloodlust. Dean's angry and reckless after John's death. Sam is trying to help but what happens when Dean's anger get's out of control.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! Choc Chip Cookies for all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

**Chapter 6: Revelation.**

"_I'm sorry" The doctor said to Dean as he left._

_Sobs racked Dean's body, mourning the loss of his baby brother._

"_No…no…please…no" Dean whispered and stood, running out of the hospital with a yell._

"_NO!"_

Dean ran through the streets, ignoring the pouring rain.

Soaked to the bone, cold and shivering; Dean finally stopped.

Falling to his knees and looking to the sky, he yelled. "Why?! What did Sammy ever do wrong?! Why did you take him?! WHY?!" His tears mixed with the rain and he stayed looking at the sky, hoping for an answer.

"Because you have to learn Dean" A voice said behind him, making Dean spin around.

It was a woman with long, golden, curly hair. She was wearing a white dress and seemed to be surrounded by a bright glow.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked her.

"I know that you're going through some things right now. But so is Sam. You may not have told him about what your father said, but Sam had a vision about it and he knows. He's worried" The woman explained.

"He can't. He would have told me" Dean said, eying the woman. He didn't trust her. People didn't just appear out of nowhere and tell you what you and your family are going through. Unless they were a demon. Demon psychiatrist. Ha.

"Sam is very worried about what's going to happen, but he doesn't want to tell you because he knows that you are going through things aswell, and with the way you've been acting, his trust in you is wavering. If you don't do something about it soon, you are going to lose your brother" The woman said; sincerely.

"You don't know squat about me and my brother" Dean replied sternly.

"Oh. But I do" The woman said to Dean's confusion. "Don't you recognise me Dean?"

Dean looked hard and then he saw it.

It was staring him straight in the face.

He couldn't believe it.

'No. It can't be. She's dead' Dean thought to himself.

"It's true Dean" The woman said as if reading his mind.

Dean stood, gob smacked.

After a minute, he spoke.

"Mom?"

Mary smiled gently at Dean before pulling her oldest child into an embrace.

Dean snuggled closer to the warmth and held to his mother as if to make sure that she was really there.

"I've missed you so much mom" Dean whispered.

"I've missed you so much too baby" Mary replied, then smiled sadly. "But I can't stay".

She broke the hug and when Dean looked at her, she swore she could see that little 4 year old again.

"Why?" Dean whispered sadly. "I don't wanna be alone"

"That's why I'm here" Mary explained. "I have to go back. But, I'm here to help you. To make sure that you're not alone".

"But how do I help Sam?" Dean asked.

"You think that because you're the big brother that you always have to help him and he can't help you. It's not one sided Dean. Like I said, if you can't confide in him, he will believe that he can't confide in you. You will effectively shut him out. If that happens, Dean. You will lose him forever" Mary explained.

"So all this, the crash and the wendigo. It was all to teach me a lesson" Dean and turned angry at his mother's nod. "And you knew" The anger was evident in his voice. "That your son was gonna die. Twice"

"Yes" Mary replied, somberly. "But I knew it was going to be reversed. I also knew that it was for the greater good"

"What do you mean the greater good? You said I'd loose him. I thought you meant he was gonna die" Dean asked worriedly.

"No. If Sam can't talk to you about his nightmares, then they will overtake him and he will turn. The world will come to an end" Mary replied, sadly.

Dean stood his mouth agape.

"I have to go Dean" Mary said after a minute. She smiled and pulled Dean into another hug. Dean melted into his mothers embrace and wished he never had to let go.

"I love you baby" Mary whispered into her son's ear and he replied "I love you too mom".

"Stay safe" Mary replied and stepped away, disappearing in a bright white light.

Then suddenly, all Dean's senses went numb and all he saw was black.

**Sorry for the wait! I wasn't sure how to word this one, to explain what's going on. I got confused myself. Lol. If you have any questions, please PM me (I get lonely). Please review! And thanks for reading!**

**HardyGirl2K8**


	7. In The End

**Blood Stains**

**Summary: Set at the end of Bloodlust. Dean's angry and reckless after John's death. Sam is trying to help but what happens when Dean's anger get's out of control.**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! Choc Chip Cookies for all! But unfortunately, this is the final chapter. Sorry! This is just showing the main parts of the season with some Dean angst, but I've constructed it as a prelude to a sequel that I have thought of. Kind of 'is Sam evil' and 'should I have made the deal' sequel but that's only if you want me too. So if you do, please tell me in a review or PM. If I do the sequel, it will be called 'Fate' and I'll post a little note on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.**

**Chapter 7: In the End.**

* * *

_Mary replied, somberly. "But I knew it was going to be reversed. I also knew that it was for the greater good"_

"_What do you mean the greater good? You said I'd loose him. I thought you meant he was gonna die" Dean asked worriedly._

"_No. If Sam can't talk to you about his nightmares, then they will overtake him and he will turn. The world will come to an end" Mary replied, sadly._

* * *

Dean's eyes snapped open as he heard Sam's voice. "Gordon sorted?"

Dean whipped his head round finding himself back in the Impala in Red Lodge, Montana; Sam sitting right next to him.

"Yeah" Dean replied, smiling. Everything was back to normal.

Sam looked over at him. "Dean? Don't you…don't you ever wanna talk about it?"

Dean sighed. One last thing to do.

He turned to Sam with a small, sad smile on his face.

"Yeah Sammy. I do wanna talk about it".

* * *

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he walked through cold oak; desperately trying to find his missing sibling.

"Dean!" Dean heard Sam's voice and saw the familiar tall, lanky figure in the distance.

But then he saw another figure. A knife pointed at his brother.

"Sam! Look out!" Dean yelled but it was too late. "NO!"

It was like slow motion, watching Sam grimace and yell out in pain, and then slowly sink to the floor.

"Sammy. Come on. You're gonna be ok" Dean whispered to his fallen sibling. He was vaguely aware of Bobby running past him to catch the kid, but Dean was focused on the slowly closing eyes of Sam.

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean whispered his hand checking the wound only to come back slick with blood.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered searching frantically for a pulse.

The search was futile.

Sam was gone.

And Dean blamed himself.

It was his job to keep Sam safe.

And he failed.

He promised Dad.

He promised mom.

He broke that promise.

"SAM!" Dean screamed to the sky as tears flooded his face.

* * *

"So you're offering up your own soul?" The demon asked.

"All you gotta do is bring Sam back" Dean replied.

"I'll give you one year and one year only. Now you try and welch or weasel your way out then the deal is off" She said, sternly.

Dean didn't even have to think about it.

He wanted his little brother back.

Dean and the demon's lips crashed together, and the deal was made.

* * *

7 gunshots rang out through the graveyard and Dean looked over to see Sam standing over a dead Jake. A twisted smile on his face. An evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

"I mean…you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold wasn't it? How certain are you? That what you brought back, is 100 pure Sam?" The Demon cackled.

The truth was Dean wasn't sure.

He had no way of knowing.

The answer…

Was up to fate.


End file.
